


Fashionably Late

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: Rancis, Taffyta, and CandleHead are all great friends, but when Taffyta brings a new boyfriend around to join their group thing begin to get complicated. Especially when this new boyfriend takes an interest in Rancis.





	Fashionably Late

“Yeah yeah Rancis don’t get your briefs in a twist I’m on my way right now”Taffyta hung up her phone “Give me my shirt”she said getting off the brunette man below her. He propped himself up on his elbows “We’ve gotta go”she said pulling her tank top.

“Oh right, I’m meeting your friends today”Gloyd said sitting up.

“Yeah and we’re already late”she said leaving her room the new couple got into Gloyd’s car and she directed him to her friend Rancis’ apartment. “Ok so like don’t piss Rancis off cause he will hate you forever and CandleHead won’t tell you her real name so don’t bother asking”Taffyta knocked on the door. 

“Hey finally”Rancis opened the door rolling his eyes at her fashionably late habit. 

“Whatever bitch, this is Gloyd he’s like my new boyfriend I guess”she motioned to him pushing past Rancis and going for the wine. 

“Rancis”the blonde held out his hand and Gloyd smirked shaking it “Gloyd”. Gloyd noted how Rancis was just his type and noticed to how cute he was within an instant. Taffyta wasn’t Gloyd's type at first but once she took her shirt off he didn’t care, she was hot either way. 

“CandleHead”a small girl with dyed green hair introduced herself. 

“Cool name, I’m Gloyd”he said remembering Taffyta’s warning about her name. 

“Ok ok introductions out of the way, what do you guys think”Taffyta snaked an arm around his waist smirking. 

“You two make a good couple”CandleHead said Rancis nodded “How do you always get such hot guys”Rancis asked laughing Taffyta shrugged a single shoulder. 

“I actually go out to the club, next time I go you have to come. I’ll hook you up”she winked. 

“Can we watch the movies now”CandleHead asked sitting on far end of the couch “Yes, let’s put on the shittiest one first”Taffyta said sitting in the single reclining chair “Oh you’ll learn that Taffyta hates sitting with people while she watches movies”Rancis said sitting in the middle of his couch, which had three seats the perfect amount. 

“That’s cool”Gloyd shrugged sitting closest to Taffyta at the end of the couch. The group met like this for two months Gloyd getting extremely close to the others in that time. Gloyd and Taffyta wasted no time getting intimate at Gloyd’s place, they were adults after all but slowly their relationship turned into nothing but that. Gloyd worked while the other three continued going to college to finish up their various degrees. More times than not Gloyd and Taffyta’s schedules didn’t work like the first time he went to see her friends and he would often meet her at Rancis’ place. Gloyd let himself into the apartment “Hey is Taffyta here yet”he asked Rancis leaned out of the kitchen “No, of course. You want a beer”Rancis held up a cold beer. 

No one else drank them so if Gloyd brought a pack over it stayed in Rancis’ fridge for a long time. Gloyd took the offer happily “I seriously have to talk to her about this fashionably late shit, cause it’s annoying”Gloyd said drinking his beer. “Yeah we tried, she doesn’t care”Rancis shrugged. Once everyone got to the apartment they turned on a movie. Rancis pulled a blanket over himself and CandleHead grabbed herself a corner of it Gloyd took a corner as well. 

“Come on guys get your own blanket”Rancis whined they only laughed continuing to steal his blanket. Gloyd moved closer to Rancis for the two reasons of wanting more blankets and wanting to be closer to the blonde. 

“Today we have the wonderfully horrible movie, Clue”Rancis said pressing play “Oh great”Taffyta laughed. As more days passed Gloyd found him getting more and more bored and annoyed with Taffyta. Gloyd entered Rancis’ apartment noticing Taffyta was late again. “Hey did I ever tell you that I think your apartment is decorated really well”Gloyd said sitting on the couch. Rancis smiled bringing out a beer and holding his hard cider “Thanks I try”he sat down next to Gloyd. 

Gloyd took the beer “So hypothetically, if I broke up with Taffyta would you guys hate me”Gloyd asked Rancis looked up from his drink. 

“Why? You don’t like her anymore”Rancis said worried for Taffyta, Gloyd sighed. 

“We don’t belong together, you know. We’re just too different”Gloyd scratched at his beer label. “She’s really stuck up and I’m too chill for her”he shrugged “She wants me to change too much”he added. Rancis looked forward at his turned off t.v. 

“I see what you mean, you need someone less stuck up but probably not as chill as you. Or else you wouldn’t get anything done”. Gloyd nodded slowly looking over to Rancis they were both silent staring at one another. Gloyd quickly leaned over and closed the gap between their lips. The blonde pulled away quickly “Oh my god”he shouted Gloyd put his head in his hands “Why did you kiss me”Rancis asked. 

“I don’t know, well I do but you won’t like it”Gloyd said. 

“I thought you were straight”Rancis said scooting away slightly “No I’m bi”Gloyd looked up “Taffyta never told you guys?”he asked. 

“No and we can’t ever tell her what we just did”Rancis said holding out a hand “Ok I agree”. They sat listening to the clock in the kitchen tick slowly “We could do it again”Gloyd said looking over they stared for a couple seconds then jumped into kissing intensely. Rancis pushed away once more “No this is horrible”he stood “I-I don’t know what to do”he said. 

“Maybe we can”Gloyd paused “See each other without her knowing”he said Rancis looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“Taffyta is my friend and your girlfriend. She deserves better and cheating is wrong”Rancis said Gloyd held up his hands in defense. 

“I think I’m gonna break up with her soon anyway”he said Rancis sunk down to a seat on the couch.

“She’s gonna hate me”he said the door opened and they both looked over quickly. 

“Hey guys, Taffyta’s not here yet. Jeez that girl”CandleHead closed the door. The two glanced to each other and silently made a pact to never speak of it again. They all watched their movie then left Rancis’ house as Gloyd was leaving he flashed a quick smirk and wink at the blonde who, in return, slammed the door in his face. 

“I’ll be extra late tonight, I have class until 7”Taffyta said over the phone “Hey we should talk”Gloyd said “I can’t I have to go”she hung up on him and he sighed. Not wanting to be alone with Rancis, Gloyd waited in his car an extra twenty minutes before finally making his way up to the apartment. He knocked on the front door of Rancis’ place “Door’s ope-”Rancis opened the door “Oh hey”he said. 

“Hey, no one’s here yet”Gloyd said, CandleHead usually got out of class late, “Nope”Rancis said. They sat on opposite ends of the apartment “I tried to talk to her but she won’t listen”Gloyd said Rancis sighed “She’s tough to talk to, you just have to put it all out there”. Gloyd stood from the couch and made his way over to the blonde. “You’re so much better for me than her, and you know it”he said Rancis looked down “I’m not gonna do that to my friend”he said. Gloyd sighed “I know it’ll hurt for a bit but I promise”he got closer putting his hands on Rancis’ legs “It’ll feel good too”he connected their lips. Rancis put his arms around Gloyd’s neck and accepted his fate, he was a horrible friend and Gloyd was a terrible boyfriend. They stopped before they got caught and Taffyta showed up only one minute after they stopped. Gloyd sat on the couch trying to regulate his breathing, the adrenaline from almost getting caught was making all this ten times as sexy. 

“Hey, ew you’re all sweaty”she said choosing not to hug him “Good to see you too, we need to talk”Gloyd said but CandleHead entered the apartment. 

“Later ok, I wanna watch the movie”Taffyta waved his proposal to talk away. Rancis and Gloyd began seeing each other behind Taffyta’s back. Gloyd started coming to Rancis’ apartment more often but continued to attempt a break up with Taffyta, every time he began talking she would dismiss it. “Hey instead of going to movie night, let’s go over to your place”Taffyta said seductively over the phone.

“Oh uh I can’t I’m getting sick”Gloyd said half telling the truth. He didn’t want to have sex with Taffyta but he was getting sick, he had gotten a cold Rancis had the week before. 

“Lame, you suck”Taffyta sighed “I can still make it to movie night though”Gloyd said “Whatever, see you there”she hung up. Gloyd sighed he was going to break up with her tonight even if it killed him. As soon as Taffyta showed up Gloyd stood “Hey we need to talk, now”he said she paused closing the door “Ok damn don’t get so crazy”. She set her purse down “We aren’t working out Taffyta. We don’t belong together, we’re just too different”Gloyd said remembering that Rancis told him the only way to talk with her is to get it all out. 

“W-What, why not”she asked getting angry already “You just do somethings that annoy me and you’re bossy while I’m really chill”Gloyd explained.

“What do I do that annoys you”she said and Gloyd laughed. “How about when it’s 9 o’clock on the dot and I’m hanging with your friends, again”Gloyd said “You’re always ‘fashionably late’ ”he mocked. “Trust me I don’t wanna be that guy that makes you sad or cry or anything. I just- we need to break up”Gloyd said the other two watched from the kitchen looking between the fighting couple. 

“You got anything else to say before I kick you out”she crossed her arms. Gloyd glanced back to Rancis who gave a single quick nod. Taffyta was too busy being angry to care or notice any of that exchange though. “Yeah uh sorry about making out with your friend”Gloyd said looking away “You what. I’ll fucking kill you, get out. Go!”she yelled Gloyd rushed out of the apartment. “What the fuck is he talking about”she turned to her friends “Did one of you kiss him”she asked. CandleHead held up a dismissing gesture quickly “Oh right. Lesbian”Taffyta said her eyes going wide. “You son of a bitch”she turned to Rancis “Taffyta I know you’re mad but you have to admit you guys weren’t meant to be together”Rancis said. 

“So that means you can just swoop in and kiss him”Taffyta yelled “N-No, I know it was a shitty thing to do and I’m sorry”the blonde looked down sadly. “I’ve got to go”Taffyta said grabbing up her purse. “Are we ok”Rancis asked she looked back “I don’t know”she said. Rancis knew he and Taffyta would be fine, they had been friends for almost thirteen years now and they’ve work through some pretty bad problems. Gloyd came over to Rancis’ apartment the next day “How did she take it”he asked Rancis sighed “You know you didn’t have to word it that way”he said “But we’ll be fine. She probably hates you though”. Gloyd’s phone began ringing he checking it “It’s Taffyta”he said quickly answering it. 

“Hello”he said she sighed “So you cheated on me and think you can date my best friend”she said. Gloyd let out a short sigh “I’m letting you know, I’m letting you go. I want your best friend”he said looking down she rolled her eyes on the other end. “This came out of nowhere”she said Gloyd laughed dryly “Why do you seem so shocked and so surprised. You saw this coming too”he said. “Yeah I know but I thought- I thought I would break up with you”she said sounding a little hurt. “I’m sorry this hurts and I’m sorry I’m a jerk. I understand why you’re mad”he sat down on the couch and Rancis followed listening intently to the conversation. “I just- I’m never letting you near Rancis. You’re a jerk and he deserves more”she said and Gloyd scoffed “Don’t talk that crap and don’t act that that. Everybody knows you’re right and everybody know I’m wrong”he sighed. She swapped which hand was holding her phone the noise echoing through the phone “Is it cause he’s a guy”she said fearing the answer on some level. “It’s got nothing to do with how you look, you know that’s just an excuse. I’m just letting you know we like each other”he sat back against the couch. “And after all you’re not my type”Gloyd shrugged and she scoffed this time “What is your type, blonde or girly”she roasted her friend easily and Rancis looked offended. Gloyd held back some laughter “No, how about, nice and sweet”he said Rancis blushed lightly. “Whatever, I’ve got work to do”Taffyta hung up the phone and he looked at his disgusted. 

“And she wonders why she’s not nice”he said setting the phone down on the couch. “I’m nice and sweet”Rancis asked Gloyd nodded “Also cute”he added. The blonde blushed lightly some more “You wanna make out now”Gloyd asked smirking. They made out on the couch taking short breaks to talk and joke with each other. When the next week’s movie night came Rancis and Gloyd both agreed it would be best if he wasn’t there. “Can I come before all them though, to see you”Gloyd asked getting in his car after work. “Um”Rancis thought about it “You know you want me to come over”the brunette smirked. 

“Fine but you have to leave before they get here”Rancis said. Gloyd let himself into the apartment when he got there “Honey I’m home”he called jokingly. 

“Oh you just caught me making you a martini”Rancis laughed continuing the joke. Gloyd sat on the couch pulling his phone from his pocket knowing it would get in the way. Rancis stood in front of Gloyd “And how are the kids”Gloyd wrapped his arms around Rancis pulling him down onto his lap. Rancis giggled then paused “Forget you heard that”he said blushing Gloyd laughed. “That was too cute to forget”he sat up straight to kiss Rancis while the other straddled his lap. While sliding his tongue into Rancis’ mouth Gloyd took the time to run his hands up and down the other’s thighs. Rancis pulled away for some air and Gloyd chuckled “I forgot how horny I was”he said looking up and down Rancis’ body. “Stop that. I don’t put out like Taffyta does”he pushed himself up. “Since we’re gonna be dating I think we should talk about what we want”Rancis said sitting down next to Gloyd who groaned. “Ok I want you”he smiled Rancis laughed “Maybe I’ll start, I’ve only had sex with one other person and I’m not really one for moving that quickly so don’t force me. Also I love horrible movies but you knew that”he smirked. 

“Um alright. We’ll go as slow as you want I guess”Gloyd said an exasperated sigh coming out. Gloyd left before anyone showed up as promised and happened to miss Taffyta on his way out of the apartment complex. Taffyta entered the apartment “Oh hey”Rancis said “Gloyd said I wasn’t “nice or sweet” ”she used air quotes then crossed her arms. 

“You can’t date him”she said as if it was obvious “Uh why not”Rancis said. 

“That would be weird I mean do you really wanna date someone who I’ve kissed, who I’ve had sex with”she said but the real reason was because she didn’t want to see Gloyd again. Rancis sat back against the couch, it was gross to think of. The next day Gloyd was sitting outside a cafe before work drinking an almost completely black coffee. 

“Gloyd”CandleHead said getting his attention “Hey”she smiled sitting down at his table. “Oh hey CandleHead”he smiled back “Things have been weird with Rancis and Taffyta”she said stirring her iced coffee. “I think Taffyta is a little jealous”she said looking towards the street “Well she’s in the right and I’m in the wrong so she can stop being mad at him”Gloyd said sipping his coffee. 

“Eh, I don’t really agree”CandleHead said looking over to him “Huh”he asked. “While I love Taffyta I don’t technically think it was wrong of you and Rancis to want to be with someone you like over being with someone you don’t”she lifted each hand. 

“Yeah I guess, I do feel bad though”he said looking into his drink.

“Well I think you and Rancis make an adorable couple”she stood having to get to her first class “Just don’t cheat on him”she laughed. He waved her goodbye laughing at her joke, he had never considered himself a cheater before but this had technically made him one. Gloyd went to see Rancis the next night “Honey I’m home”Gloyd joked once more coming in. Rancis sat on the couch thinking he only looked over to Gloyd who spoke again “Uh hello, it’s a joke, it’s funny”Gloyd sat down. 

“Taffyta really doesn’t want us together”the blonde said looking away “Oh come on how long are we gonna let her get between us, it’s been like two months. She’ll be fine”Gloyd said honestly tired of having Taffyta be the center of all his conversations. 

“I know, I know you’re right”Rancis said sighing “But she said- some things the other day”Rancis said biting his bottom lip. 

“Like?”Gloyd asked getting closer to Rancis “Like stuff about you guys. You’ve had sex and she said you told her she was one of the best you’ve ever had”Rancis said kinda sickened. 

“Oh yeah well uh that doesn't matter”Gloyd rubbing his arm “It does, how am I supposed to compare to her”he motioned to himself. 

“You don’t have to. I told you, I like you way more than Taffyta”Gloyd laughed “Just forget about what she said you’re plenty hotter than she is”Gloyd pushed Rancis down against the couch to prove his point. They started kissing deeply Rancis running his fingers through Gloyd’s already messy hair. Rancis trailed his hands down to Gloyd’s chest and pulled on the material Gloyd took the hint and pulled his shirt off Rancis giggled softly a blush coming to his face. The two went back to kissing Rancis letting one hand feel Gloyd’s chest while the other held around his torso.

“Sorry I didn’t text I-”Taffyta paused in the doorway the two pulled away from kissing quickly. “Oh gross”she covered her eyes “I just wanted a horrible horror movie not nightmares”she said Gloyd rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Taffyta”Rancis said “I’m not, you should have knocked”Gloyd said. She shot him a glare “Shut up naked boy”she said he grabbed his shirt putting it back on. “You know I thought this would be weirder”she finally said Rancis perked up “Oh yeah?”he asked. 

“Yeah like, it’s weird to think about but I guess I can get over it. For you”she smiled, that’s why they were best friends in the end they loved each other. Taffyta took a shitty horror movie from Rancis’ collection “Oh by the way, he’s kinda loud in bed”she pointed to Gloyd who blushed lightly. 

“Gross”Rancis said closing his eyes “I don’t want advice from you”he shouted as she laughed evilly as she left the apartment. 

“She’s not lying though”Gloyd said turning to Rancis who shrugged “Me too”he smirked. Gloyd let out a loving sigh “You’re perfect”he jumped on Rancis kissing him once more Rancis laughed kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't noticed this story was inspired by the song Fashionably Late by Falling In Reverse. I tried to incorporate lyrics from the song into the story every now and then.


End file.
